ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer
|network = Nickelodeon (1999-2003) MTV (2018)|release = November 5, 1999 - March 7, 2003 (original) March 23 -June 1, 2018 (revival)}} Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer is an American animated dark fantasy series created by Bryan Andrews with Rob Renzetti co-creating that premiered on Nickelodeon on November 5, 1999 and ended on March 7, 2003, being produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and MTV Production Development (Season 5 only). On 2017, it was announced that the series will be getting a new short season that will last for 11 episodes, making it a mini-series for MTV. The first six episodes started on March 23, 2018 with the last five episodes originally aimed for its June date, but went ahead and got released on May 31, 2018 instead. The original series is rated TV-Y7-FV while its last season is rated TV-14-V. This series has spawned a franchise: ''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (franchise), with tons of games being made and a prequel, titled The Human Race, being set to be released in 2020. Sypnosis Season 1-4 After an incident strikes on Dinosaur Village, a Velociraptor is chosen to save not just the village from the Dark Humans, who wants to put the dinosaurs back to extinction, but also the entire world as well. Season 5 Many years has passed since Velocity has banished Brimstone, until one day a resurgent group of Dark Humans stole the Dark Human Extinction TBD. Characters Main *'Velocity' (voiced by Dan Green) - a vegetarian Velociraptor who tends to kill the Dark Humans. *'Shunky' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a triceratops who is Velocity's not so bright best friend and partner. *'Elisha' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a Dark Human who was betrayed by Brimstone, joining Velocity and Shunky on their journey. Supporting * *'Prime' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a tyrannosaurus rex warrior who has raised Velocity, as well as the first to banish Brimstone and died on his hands on the day of his rise. Antagonists * Dark Humans, consisting of: **'Brimstone' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a spiritual Dark Human with snake legs and firey hair, and the main antagonist. **'Ashton' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Brimstone's idiotic assistant who often TBD. **'Malware' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a vicious Dark Human commander who TBD. **'Lexi' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a Dark Human assassin who TBD. **'Clay' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Dark Hunan who attempted to TBD. **'Nancy' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a telekinetic Dark Human who lives in a haunted house, capturing creatures and using them as decorations. ** *'Apeos' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD * Production Writing Music American rapper Snoop Dogg has made a song titled Velocity, which is the theme song for the series. Casting Animation The series was mainly animated at Rough Draft Korea, with the assistance of Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment, flashback in one episode). The animation resembles the animation from Samurai Jack. Rough Draft Korea didn't return to animate the fifth season, so an another Korean animation studios, Digital eMation, Inc., provided the animation for that season instead. Tropes See /Tropes. Episodes See List of episodes. Film adaptation See Velocity In October 2003, 7 months after the series ended, Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Pictures had plans for a film adaptation based on the series. The movie was intended to be as a series finale to the show and was going to be released in 2007, but due to unexplained difficulties, troubles and money losses, the project was cancelled. However, in 2005, before the cancellation, Nickelodeon Movies created the project reel. However, Ronzetti posted his late plans for a Velocity movie. The movie was to be titled Velocity: The Dawn of the Dark Humans and was to serve as a proper series finale. The animation would have been produced at Digital eMation in Korea, rather than Rough Draft Korea. Even though the film in 2007 got cancelled due to unexplained difficulties, in 2019, a year after the revival season got out, they released a live-action film based on Velocity The Dark Human Slayer. The movie received mixed reviews from critics, but positive reviews from audiences, fans and other people, becoming a box-office hit. Comic adaption Main article: Velocity IDW Publishing confirmed that they are adapting the most-beloved cartoon into a comic series starting in February 2017. Video games Prequel Main Article: The Human Race In 2018, due to the fifth season's success, it was announced that a prequel to Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer is in production. The prequel was confirmed to be about Halie (who would later become the last human and Velocity's close ally/best friend) and Brimstone (who would later become the main antagonist of the original). Legacy Reception Critical reponse The series recieved "universal acclaim" from critics, viewers and fans alike. The rating on Rotten Tomatoes has "99%" Fresh certificate, with the critical consensus reading: (reserved for Green). The Metacritic has a score of 98 of 100, indicating "universal acclaim". Gallery VelocityRaptor.jpeg|Velocity DarkHuman.jpeg|Dark Human Velocity.png|Velocity, ready to fight. Shunky.png|Shunky (without goggles) Dark_Human.png|Dark Human Elisha.png|Elisha Brimstone.png|Brimstone Velocity Screaming His Heart Out.png|Velocity screaming VelocityinTheShowArtStyle.png|Velocity in the supposed art style Velocity The Dark Human Slayer logo.png|The logo with the old Nick logo (used since it aired in 1999) Revival Main article: /Season 5 On June 2017, MTV confirmed that Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer will be returning as a 11-episode mini-series. The revival shared the same animation as its first 4 seasons, but more enchanced. Trivia Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV-14-V Category:1999 Category:2018 Category:Alternate Reality Category:Traditional animated Category:Netflix Original Series Category:MTV Category:Nicktoons Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:2003 Category:Action-Adventure Category:Drama Category:Dark fantasy Category:Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Thriller